


Biscotti avvelenati

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Shota
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: « Sono buoni? Ti piacciono? »Il bambino annuisce con convinzione senza aggiungere altro, troppo impegnato a rubare quanti più biscotti possibile dal vassoio lasciato lì apposta per lui, sul divano, e ad infilarsene l’ennesimo in bocca, mentre tu finisci di slacciargli i pantaloni e glieli sfili assieme alle mutandine.Sorridi.«Li ho fatti io, sai? »





	

**Author's Note:**

> La mia capacità di dare un titolo decente alle storie diventa ogni mese più imbarazzante ~~e inesistente~~. XD

« Sono buoni? Ti piacciono? »  
Il bambino annuisce con convinzione senza aggiungere altro, troppo impegnato a rubare quanti più biscotti possibile dal vassoio lasciato lì apposta per lui, sul divano, e ad infilarsene l’ennesimo in bocca, mentre tu finisci di slacciargli i pantaloni e glieli sfili assieme alle mutandine.  
Sorridi.  
«Li ho fatti io, sai? »  
Ti chini a baciargli la pancia e quando catturi il suo uccello tra le labbra – è talmente piccolo che riesci a tenerlo in bocca tutto senza alcuna fatica – il bambino sussulta ed emette un verso un po’ acuto che allarma la sorella – fino a quel momento rimasta rannicchiata sul pavimento, troppo concentrata a mangiare per fare caso al resto – e che riesce, per un istante, ad intaccare la nube di torpore in cui gli incantesimi con cui hai cucinato quei biscotti li hanno fatti cadere.  
La ragazzina sbatte le palpebre e ti guarda, vagamente lucida, ma tu sorridi e le avvolgi un braccio intorno alla vita, stringendotela contro il fianco.  
« E a te piacciono? » sussurri gentile, porgendole un biscotto con l’altra mano.  
Lei lo fissa in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, poi lo afferra e annuisce.  
« Molto. La mamma non li fa così buoni ».  
Sorridi, baciandole la tempia.  
« Mi fa piacere ».  
Fai scivolare nuovamente una mano tra le sue gambe e riprendi a toccarla, mentre suo fratello geme tra un morso e l’altro e lei ansima masticando biscotti.  
Il tempo di portarli entrambi fino all’orgasmo e la pianta velenosa con cui aromatizzi tutti quei dolcetti avrà fatto effetto, facendoli cadere in un sonno senza sogni da cui si risveglieranno un po’ confusi in mezzo al bosco e senza serbare il minimo ricordo di quello che è successo – un piccolo espediente a cui sei dovuta ricorrere per risparmiarti la seccatura dei vari genitori.  
Il bambino si addormenta praticamente un istante dopo essere venuto e mentre tu stai ancora finendo d’inghiottire il suo sperma viene anche sua sorella, accartocciandosi intorno al tuo braccio.  
Fa ciondolare la testa all’indietro e ti guarda, ansimante.  
Ha lo sguardo appannato, le palpebre pesanti, e nonostante l’ululato improvviso fuori dalla finestra la faccia irrigidire d’istinto, oramai non è praticamente più in grado nemmeno di rendersi conto di dove si trova.  
Sorridi, baciandole la fronte.  
« Va tutto bene, è solo quell’idiota del Lupo. Con me siete al sicuro ».  
La ragazzina cede definitivamente al sonno e tu sbuffi, lanciando un’occhiata storta alla finestra.  
_Non lo capirai mai, quel cretino, perché impuntarsi tanto su una singola mocciosa quando puoi avere tutti quelli che vuoi?_


End file.
